Breath of Life
by S2anonymousS2
Summary: She doesn't want to join, she wont join, and she never will join... At least that's what she thinks, the Volturi have other plans for this young powerful girl who has a fierce side that will in no doubt get her into trouble... Rated M to be safe My first fanfic and I am trying to figure everything out
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of the cold, brisk, winter air brushed against her soft cheeks as she run as fast as she could through the unknown territory that she had been hiding in for the last few hours. Her slim but somewhat muscular figure covered in dark jeans, a maroon v- neck, with a nice navy blue winter coat, and tightly laced sneakers allowed her to not be chilled by the snow beginning to swiftly fall around her chestnut brown locks. Someway she managed to get lost in the attempt of escaping her strange new pair of attackers. She had been chased before but normally it was some selfish coven trying to protect "their" territory, but these vamps were different. The young girl considered just stopping and seeing what they want but every nerve in her fragile body was screaming no. Caught up in her personal thoughts she crashed right into something that felt as though brick wall… nervously looking up towards the figure she was relieved to find it was just a large tree casting a shadow onto the frozen forest ground. Rubbing gingerly at her now bruised head she realized the unknown hunters have gained on her. Full of panic she sprang up off the dirt and had just began to break into a sprint when someone grabbed her by the arm roughly pulling her to a halting stop leaving her to wince feeling his fingers creating bluish purple marks on her fair skin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Starring up at him with her wonder struck golden eyes she began to struggle fiercely against his hold, even though she knew it was no use. His kind was much stronger than hers, in fact she was partly surprised she had managed to keep the chase up for this long. His bright red eyes creased into slits starring curiously at her as he twisted her into a painfully tight arm hold behind her back.

"Let me go, you no good rotten leach!" the girl screamed exposing her slight British accent. The very tall giant with a big muscular build and a scowl that seems to be permanently plastered on his face, tightened his grip at the word leach, he had always hated that descriptive word. Another vampire came into view this one shorter and not as muscular but still as threatening, and almost an identical wardrobe including a cape, and a long necklace that is in the shape of a v.

"Wow Felix, I believe we have a fighter. I am sure Aro will be pleased," stated the one just observing while the one named Felix knocked the back of her knees forcing her roughly down to the ground, a small squeak escaping the girl's lips. She was trying desperately to collect herself so she could attempt to use her power to escape the two. Her power is very strong but whenever she actually needed it for a situation like this she always found herself in to much of a frenzy to be able to use it right.

Felix put on a devilish grin getting to close to her face for comfort and responds, "Yes, Demetri I have no doubt that Aro will be pleased… In fact I can't wait to deliver to him the girl that he has longed for ever since he heard of her existence." and with that Felix knocked the girl on the top of the head leaving her to the darkness. He then scooped her now limp body into his arms thankful that the screaming and fighting now ceased to exist and carried her all the way back to Volterra...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story! If you reviewed thank you so much for your feedback I really appreciate it :) Next I wanted to say that I realize my last chapter was really short and left a lot of unanswered questions I am going to try to make the chapters longer in Fact this one longer!I have also put in some answers to question like her name and what she is (I will explain more in later chapters) I love a good cliff hanger! Keep Reading and Reviewing it really helps keep me encouraged to keep writing!

* * *

The pair of vampires walked swiftly through the dark abandoned streets of Italy along with the unconscious girl held cradle style in Felix's arms. It had only taken them about an hour to get back from Barcelona, Spain and since they had caught the girl when the sun was going down the travel had been much easier to keep out of sight from humans. She had only awakened once and that was in the outskirts of the town Brignoles, France and that was easily taken care of with a "light tap" on the back of her head knocking her out for the rest of the way.

"She is going to wake soon," Felix stated noticing her heart beat accelerating a tad and her fingers beginning to twitch.

"We are almost there don't hit her again, Aro will want to talk to her right away"

They now entered the plaza going straight for the main door. Demetri leading the way opened the heavy unlocked door holding it open for Felix since his arms were full. They began to proceed to the golden elevator to take them to the throne room when the devil twin Jane showed up right in their path.

"Who is this?" She said with a hiss on the s holding her glare towards the girl still asleep in Felix's arm. She was showing her normal jealousy face that she held whenever a new potential member of the guard came to meet with the Masters. Of course it was expected for Jane's worst fear was being replaced and deemed useless losing her place on top guard.

"What's wrong Janey a little jealous of a half-breed are we?" Felix said with a smirk fully aware that that's what it was exactly.

"No! Of course not I was simply wondering who exactly this girl is… Is she a fugitive will she be killed?" She said with a glisten to her eyes when she said "killed" proving yet again why she has the nickname devil twin.

"You would love that wouldn't you? But I am afraid to disappoint you, but she is actually a new precious jewel of Aros, and we are on our way to the throne room now. So if you wouldn't mind." Felix said pushing past Jane who now had a crushed look on her face but covered it up fast with her usual scowl.

"She doesn't look that special"

And with that Jane disappeared down the hall.

"I despise her," Felix spat as they watched the elevator doors come to a close and began to move.

"You and the rest of the guard," responded Demetri.

"Maybe this one will replace her," pondered Felix looking down at the gorgeous girl he held, if only she was older…

"I doubt it. You know the Masters love the witch twins as if they were their own," said Demetri flatly as the elevator doors came open.

"One can only wish."

They walked up to the big oak doors and Demetri pulled on the shiny gold handle exposing the exquisite throne room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in their thrones surrounded by a few members of the guard including the more pleasant of the witch twins Alec.

As Felix and Demetri appeared from the darkness to stand in front of the stairs leading up to the thrones Aro spoke,

"Ahhh, Demetri, Felix wonderful to see you have returned."

"Master," the pair responded as they bowed.

"And I presume this is her," Aro asked starring excitingly at the girl barley noticing the nod from Felix confirming his proposition. "Is she sleeping?"

"No my lord, we thought the travel would be easier if she was unconscious, because of her power and the fact that this one is a fighter, so Felix assisted her in falling asleep," explained Demetri with a smirk.

"Oh I see I do love a fighter!" Aro said with brightness to his eyes. "When will she awaken?"

"I believe sooner than you think," Felix stated as the girl shifted in his hold and began to open her eyes.

Blinking a few times she began to distinguish her surroundings and gasped at the sight of Felix looking down at her.

"Put me down you creep!" She screamed while struggling to remove herself from his hold. Suddenly she was on the ground with a crash smacking her hands against the tiled floor a growl escaping her pink full lips.

"You asked me to put you down…I did."

"You're ridiculous! I can't believe you! Where am I? Why did you take me?" She spat at Felix as she stood up and brushed herself off noticing her head was rather sore, probably from being knocked on the head TWICE!

"Ahem!"

She turned to see who made that noise and looked up to come in eye contact with bright red eyes that belonged to a man standing about two feet away. He looked to be in his thirties with pale almost transparent skin, and black hair that fell just below his shoulders.

"Hello Darling," said Aro carefully not daring to take one step closer releasing how uncomfortable the girl already was.

"Who the hell are you?" She said with a glare, immediately noticing it was a mistake. She caught a glimpse of a similar looking man but with white hair who chuckled a little when she said her comeback. Her attention turned back to Aro who looked furious when he said,

"Language, young one! I don't respond well to impoliteness!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Here let me try again… Hello Sir! Would you mind giving me the name of to whom I speak to, because it would be nice to know whoever so nicely and politely kidnapped me!" She said with fire in her eyes. Aro slowly walked up to her and brushed her brown curls behind one of her ears.

"You will learn obedience soon enough," he said with a hiss sending a chill down her spine. He pulled away and returned to his throne trying to calm himself and not order her death at once. After a few awkward seconds he finally introduced himself,

"I am Aro Volturi," he said with pride "and these are my brothers Marcus" pointing to the man on his left who was just staring off into space "and Caius" acknowledging the man to the right who chuckled earlier. "And this is part of my guard" motioning to the group of vampires surrounding us. "Now would you like to tell us your name?"

"No, thank you."

"Come on don't be like that. Your name dear one?"

She just stared at him gripping her hand together in front of herself to keep them from shaking. She was terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Sweetling, please don't be difficult," Aro said with a smile turning to a glare.

She continued to stare at him with a blank expression. Her body was screaming at her to run but she knew she would not get far.

"Alright then," He sighed "Jane?" A girl no older than me appeared her blonde hair tightly in a bun and dressed in sophisticated clothes making her appear much mature for her perpetual age.

"Yes Master?"

"Will you convince our friend here to answer my questions?"

"Of course!" She said grinning. Turning to the girl Jane smiled influencing her power on the frightened thirteen year old.

A tiny scream came from the girl as she dropped to her knees feeling the pain being inflicted on her. She searched her brain to gather her thoughts and next thing she knew the situation was in reverse and Jane was on the floor screaming and she was the one inflicting pain on this witchy vampire. Astonished the guard sprang into action Felix dove smashing the girls face into the floor causing her to lose her grip on Jane. Alec ran to his sister making sure she was alright. Aro's laugh echoed through the room making everyone look at him.

"Amazing!" He said walking over to where Felix and Demetri now had the girl in an arm lock on her knees. "How did you do it?"

A growl came from an upset Jane along with a slammed door declaring her departure. Alec followed shortly after her, probably to go and comfort a distraught Jane. Felix snickered but Aro just ignored the outburst.

"I…I am not really sure. I don't have very good control over my power." She said nervously thanking god that he wasn't upset over her hurting his precious guard member.

"Well, we can help you with that. I would love to train you myself!" She was just about to decline when Caius spoke up.

"Aro have you gone insane! Look at what she did! That is far too much power for a little girl to handle. Let alone she doesn't have any manners! I say we destroy her," said Caius being his normal self hating modern society for their "rude" like behaviors.

"Now Brother, that isn't anything we can't fix I am sure the girl will be more manageable when she discovers the situation she has been put in," replied Aro "In fact let me see if I can get her to behave right now" Turning back to face the girl who had been released from her captures and now stood worryingly looking up at Aro.

"Darling, would you mind showing my brother that you will perform and do as we say by just telling me your name?"

She looked at him in disbelief. He had just had a conversion with Caius about her like she wasn't even there and now he wanted a favor? But something told her that now is not the time to fight.

Aro was smiling looking as though he was trying to encourage the girl but it frightened her more if anything. She sighed giving up.

"Skylarinna but most people just call me Skylar or Sky" She wouldn't have cooperated if she wasn't petrified of what they would do if she didn't.

"Beautiful name my dear! It fits you well" Aro smiled turning to his brothers "See she's cooperative she just needs to warm up to us."

"Fine Brother you have my consent but if she makes too much trouble she is gone… You hear that girl?" Caius said staring at the girl as she nodded. Skylar was rather confused she hadn't even accepted to join them why were they even arguing about it?

"And you Marcus?" asked Aro.

"I don't care Brother. Do as you wish."

"Excellent!" Aro turn back towards the girl "I have one more request. Can I see your hand please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I am sure you guys are loving the fast updates:) and I am too! But sadly I start school tomorrow:( so that means that the updates will not come as fast… But they will come I promise! Keep reading and thanks to those who review!

* * *

Skylarinna looked at him confusion swiped across her face,

"Why?"

"Don't worry dear, I won't hurt you. Now please your hand," he said reaching for her hand. She flinches away, who does this man think he is to try and order her around.

"No!" She spat back furiously as her feet took a few steps back not realizing Felix was right behind her. Bumping right into his stone like chest, panic began to rise through her body, but she was trying hard to look tough.

"Skylarinna I thought we went over this? Your life will be much easier here if you just obey and show proper manners," smiled Aro as he slowly stalked forward closing what space was left between them. He was inches from her face leaving her with no escape being trapped between two vampires.

"Now I like asking courteously first, but if you insist on being difficult," he said slyly grabbing Skylar's hand. She tried to pry it out but it was no use, his grip tightened on the small hand threatening to snap bone. Her lips began to tremble as she had a weird feeling as though someone was trying to meddle into her head…

"What are you doing?" She said realising it was him. He didn't respond keeping focus on all the girl's most cherished secrets. Fine she thought I can play by that game; She gathered her thoughts so she could do the same thing she did when Jane inflicted her power on the girl. All of a sudden Skylarinna can see the thoughts of this pathetic man who spends his life searching for the highest power possible, and enjoys killing for fun. Horrified she pulls away, Aro letting go of her hand noticing what she had done.

"Oh my god…What was that?" She said starring at him in disbelief, him returning a similar look but his slowly turned into a smile as he turned to his brothers and said,

"Brothers she is more gifted than we thought!"

Caius looked at the girl curiously and asked,

"What did you see Aro?"

"Why. I didn't see much, but I have learned more of what she is."

The girl hoped she blocked him out in time for him to not have seen her horrid past. But if he knows what she is then he probably knows most of her dark secrets.

"Well share with us brother," alleged Caius.

"Why, I thought you would have guessed by now. She is a vampire/human hybrid like the Cullen girl. Can't you hear her fast heart beat and see the blood rushing through her veins giving her a human look, but that slight vampire scent and her astonishing beauty?" Skylar blushed at his words, embarrassed by how much attention had been brought to her. "She will make a terrific addition to our coven, and I cant wait to start training her!"

"Excuse me!" she said with a glare "I never said that I would join you!" Aros face turned to confusion and his eyes held a fire that could burn down a village, but before he could speak Caius cut in.

"You decline us! I know little girls tend to be stupid but I thought they were at least smarter than that! No one turns us down, it is an honor to even be considered for the guard let alone get a position!"

"Well that would make me the first… I decline," she said mockingly. "And I'm not stupid." As she said her last line Aro got dangerously close and leaned down to eye level.

"Are you aware of what will happen if you choose not to join?" He stared questionably.

"No," she responded locking her gold eyes with his red. "You never told me." Surprisingly the girl managed to say that without shaking, she was extremely proud of herself for holding her brave act.

"You die." A grin appeared on Aro's face hoping that she would back down and join without a fight.

her heart beat fluttered at that word. Die? she wasn't ready to die, but if it came down to it she would choose death over the Volturi. The ones she had feared ever since she learned of their existence.

"Those are your options join or die," Aro said flatly studying the girls face seeing how she would react. Unfortunately she wasn't reacting well he could see it in her eyes; she was going to put up a fight.

"Die."

"Excuse me?" Aro was confused even though his thoughts were correct. Skylarinna held a strange spaced out face when she suddenly dropped the brave act.

"Die! I choose to Die! I would prefer to be dead then have to be ordered around like a slave for the rest of eternity!"

With that some of the guard members hissed they were not slaves how dare this girl say so.

"I will not join you. Ever." Skylarinna said point-blank starring back at Aro's furious face.

"I will give you time to think about it my dear," he said turning away returning to his throne. "It's a big decision I suggest you sleep on it."

She was in disbelief she just told this man no and to go on with killing her. This man so obsessed with taking lives for any indecency, and now he declined to take hers. Why would he pick this time in his life to go against his own standards? What made her so special? She didn't understand she hated this man she just wanted to go back to her normal life and he wouldn't let her.

"I don't need time to think about it! I already told you no!" she screamed beyond frustrated.

"We will see in time," Aro responded with a smile. She doesn't care what they do to her she doesn't want to join and she never will.

"Felix?" Aro motioned to his guard.

"Yes Master?" Felix responded appearing out of the dark shadows located behind Skylar.

"Would you be so kind to escort Miss. Skylarinna to her room we had prepared? I think she needs to rest."

"Of course my lord," He said grabbing the girl by the top of the arm and began to pull her out the big doors, much to her protest.

"Let go of me! I know how to walk by myself," Skylarinna glared at Felix. And of course he responded with a sly comment as they exited the room. The masters could hear them bickering all the way down the hall, once out of hearing range Caius spoke scolding Aro's decision,

"She is going to be a handful Aro. You should have just destroyed her."

"She is very powerful brother. You know I don't like to waste."

"Well I think you're wasting your time!"

"We will see about that. Our dear Skylarinna seems to have a dark past, I think I can use that for her to open up to us. You remember Jane and Alec they didn't trust us either but look at them today, " Aro said beginning to walk out of the throne room and up to his chambers to plan on how he would approach the rebellious girl when Caius responded.

"But they at least had manners"

Aro chuckled and exited the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! As I promised here is another update! In this chapter I decided to go in P.O.V. so you can get in the characters head a little bit! Hope you like! Thanks for reading and reviewing:) Please continue!

* * *

Skylarinna POV:

I woke up keeping my eyes closed, feeling the soft satin beneath my finger tips. I began to blink my eyes open… Wait where am I? My mind begins to flash back to me running through the snowy forest, to getting knocked out by to large vampires and being carried all the way to wherever this Volturi coven lives. I take in my surroundings and I am astonished. I sit on this gorgeous wood carved queen sized bed with a dark purple satin comforter and matching sheets and pillows. The bed is covered with a draping dark grey patterned canopy. To my left is a tall wooden bookcase filled with classic books that I love and some unfamiliar ones that I have never heard of. I then scan that same wall seeing a matching wood door… wait a door. I spring out of bed my feet landing on the cold marble floor and land right in front of it, my hand hovers over the handle wondering what could be waiting for me. Now is not the time to be a wimp I twist the handle swinging the unlocked door open! To my disappointment a chandler light fixture flickers on to revel a wardrobe.

"Are these all mine," I murmur to myself as I walk into the closet looking at all the clothes and began to feel a tad bit under dressed since I still sport my t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. There are clothes in every style you could ever imagine but the biggest collection is the style in which the Volturi choose to dress in. Mostly based in dark colors with a victorian gothic look, and those dread awful capes that I will refuse to wear. Talk about your classic storybook vampire now all they need is fangs and the ability to burn in the sun. Frustrated I turn around about to leave my new wardrobe and spot some jewelry. Not just any jewelry but the Volturi crests that all members wear. There is a collection of bracelets, cuffs and different types of necklaces all with the V symbol on them a few of the pieces even have what appear to be real diamonds and rubies decorating them. Even more pissed off now I exit the closet slamming the door behind me. I now began to take in the rest of what I assume to be my bedroom. I walk over to the windows draped in luxurious curtains the same color as my bed which is behind me. Under the two windows are soft benches with decorative pillows. Staring out the windows that can't open I notice that I am pretty far from the ground being on the third level. I have a beautiful view of what seems to be the Volturi's own personal courtyard that which at the moment is unoccupied. Spinning around I see yet another wood fixture that must be my desk. I also realize the my room is kind of in the shape of a L which caused me not to see another door that must be the exit I run over past yet another door that I assume to be a bathroom. Putting my hand on the golden handle hoping it will be unlocked. No surprise when I giggle the handle I discover it's locked. I let out a frustrated scream. I walk over to the other door that I presumed to be the bathroom. I'm right I walk into a bathroom fit for a queen. The room holds a large bath, a shower, a long counter with a golden sink, a Vanity mirror, a towel rack with fluffy white towels, and of course a toilet. I walk out back into this outstanding room that I can't even be excited about because of my situation. I sit down on the soft bed and lay on my back my hands covering my eyes as a tear begins to stream down my cheek.

"Don't cry dear one, you have a home and a family I thought that's what you always wanted?"

I pause for a moment I know that voice. I take my hands off my eyes wiping away my tears sitting up to come to a very close Aro.

"I wasn't crying," I say sliding off the bed uncomfortably and move to the window seat. Aro chuckles,

"Whatever you say darling."

I stare out the window but I can hear Aro's dress shoes clicking on the floor as he moves closer.

"How do you know I don't have a family or home?" I say immediately feeling stupid remembering he has already read some of my thoughts. I suddenly feel his ice cold hand tuck my hair behind my ear and caress my chin gently and pull head up so my frightened eyes meet his. I feel him trying to go into my head and I push his hand away cornering myself against the frigid window.

"Can you stop trying to pry into my thoughts? They are mine, not yours," I say with a stern look.

"I would appreciate it if you would just leave, I want to be alone." I return my eyes back to the window praying that he will listen.

My lips let out a small whine as swiftly I feel his large harsh hand grip on my hair behind my right ear pulling me off the bench and slamming me against the wall to the right of the window. I manage to see his wild fiery eyes before his hand lets go of my locks and wraps around my throat lifting me about a foot off the ground to become eye level with him. Chocking I squint my eyes now streaming tears and try to remove his hold with my own hands, digging my figure nails into his skin.

"Listen to me girl! I am your master you will do as you're told, if I want to look into your thoughts I will and you will not refuse me! You will not ever tell me what to do when I want to leave you alone I will! Do you understand Skylarinna?" He said harshly with extra emphasis on my name. I could feel my lips turning blue and I begin to feel dizzy. His grip increases as though he will snap my neck.

"I said do you understand!" He screams at my face. I mange to respond,

"Yes." I squeak. He loosens his grip enough for me to take one breath before he regains his grasp.

"Yes what?" He speaks softly. My mind begins to search my memory desperately trying to figure out what he is talking about. What does he want me to say? Then it comes to me Felix and the rest of the guard members…

"Yes, Master?" I say somewhat questionably.

With that he lets go of my throat allowing me to drop to the floor gasping and coughing seeing black spots.

"Good. Your learning," Aro says calmly and then walks out the door.

I hear the click of the lock.

I begin to cry and sob until I black out.

* * *

Hello again! I wanted to say thanks for reading and that I know this chapter started a little slow but I hope I didn't bore you I just wanted to set up a real vivid picture of her room since a lot of her time will be set in there! I promise to update soon:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thanks to all who are reading, following, and reviewing! I hope you continue to do so:) Love you guys!

* * *

Skylarinna blinked her eyes open, and stretched her sore body. She rubbed her eyes yawning as she sat up on the bed… her mind flashed back to last night she remembered falling asleep on the floor! How did she get on the bed? Pondering her thoughts Skylarinna looked across the room and saw a shadow sitting at her desk.

"Well, I see you're finally awake. I hope you slept pleasantly," said the shadow in a bright pitched voice. The shadow rose from the chair and walked past the sunlight shining through one of the windows. The light exposed her diamond like skin that spread across her feminine figure. She wore dark jeans, a red blouse, and a necklace with the Volturi crest, a light grey cloak covered her outfit, and she sported high heel shoes that clicked on the tile floor as she drew nearer.

"Who are you?" Skylarinna said with attitude since she wasn't even frightened of this fragile looking blonde vampire. The vampire smiled as the teenage girl glared at her, the masters would whip that right out of her.

"My name is Charlotte; I am one of many guard members. You must be Skylarinna? I have been instructed by our masters to escort you to the throne room. .. Oh, and I was also the one who put you on the bed last night."

By OUR Masters that bugged Skylar. They are not her masters, she may have cracked last night but she won't again. She is not a part of the Volturi!

"Throne room? No. I'm not going. Tell YOUR masters that I want to be left alone," Skylarinna said looking at Charlotte, defiance covering her body.

"Look. We don't have time for your rebellious act, ok. Please don't make this difficult. I am going to pick an outfit out for you; can you please just go take a shower?"

Skylarinna continued to stare at the vampire. No one so far has been as nice as Charlotte. Why was she with the Volturi? Her kind soul did not belong here among all these evil ones.

"My rebelliousness is not an act, it's my nature. But since you asked nicely and it doesn't sound too bad I will go take a shower," Skylarinna said climbing off her bed toward the bathroom. "But that does not mean I am going to the throne room."

Skylarinna shut the bathroom door and the vampire sighed making her way into the closet to pick an appropriate outfit for the young girls meeting with the Masters.

* * *

P.O.V. Skylarinna

I shut the door to the bathroom not believing that I was actually following orders for once. Maybe the Volturi could break me.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind I cross the room to the over sized shower and turn the water on. I slip out of my jeans and shirt that are both filthy since I have been nonstop wearing them for more than three days. I slide into the steaming hot shower immediately my whole body relaxes.

I reach over to a shelf that has multiple shampoos, conditioners, and body wash. I pick out the lavender scented ones. I have always loved those flowers, they bring back good memories with my mother. We would go to a nearby lavender farm every summer and stock pile on everything lavender, she would even buy me lavender ice cream.

After I finish washing my hair and body I just stand under the falling warm water enjoying how it feels over my satin hair to my eyelids and down the rest of my body. I finally decide that I should get out, so I switch the knob off and open the shower door letting cool air drift in around my wet body. Quickly I grab the soft plush towel and wrap it around me.

I notice that over by the door is a stack of clothes probably placed there by Charlotte. I choose not to be bothered by the fact that she was in the room while I was showering, but I will probably lock the door next time. I began to walk over to the pile when a catch a glimpse of my reflection. Slowly I turn to the mirror. I haven't seen myself in a few days and what I see scares me.

My wet dark hair clings to my face where my cheek bones are more noticeable than before. Realizing this I feel my hunger, I haven't been fed in three days! There are dark circles under my wide golden eyes indicating fatigue, which is weird because sleeping is what I have been doing lately. Well, other than being manhandled by vampires with the evidence of bruises covering my arms. But none of that compares to the dark bluish purplish yellow hand mark on my throat. Seeing it just reminds me of Aros harsh grip last night and a shudder runs through my body. A tear escapes my eyes as I build the courage to touch the giant bruise. It's a godsend that it doesn't hurt too bad it's just a little sore. I look myself in the eyes and tell myself that I won't let it affect me; I even manage to give myself a smile.

I walk out of the bathroom sporting the outfit Charlotte picked for me. It's a burgundy short sleeved lacey dress the clings to my waistline then flows down to right above my knees it's paired with matching flats that have wood bottoms causing me to make a clicking noise when I walk out of the door holding the one accessory she put by the dress for me to wear.

"Really! Do you really think that I would wear this?" I question throwing the Volturi crest pendent on the ground. Her eyes go wide. She wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how anti-Volturi you are. You don't have to wear it if you don't wish to. But I love that dress on you! You look so beautiful," she said calmly.

"Thanks," I say questionably. If I would have yelled at any other vampire I would have had the crap beaten out of me, but this women she is different.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked making her face turn to a confused stare.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"What's wrong with you? You're not like them! Why are you here?" I question waiting for her response.

She ponders that for a second but then responds,

"Why are you here?"

Finally it clicks. She was just like me; she was forced to join probably because of her power…

"What's your power?" I stare intently at her. Panic rises to her face.

"We don't have time for this. You need to finish getting ready. Here let me do your hair," she says coming towards me about to grab my hair. I flinch away.

"No. Tell me your power."

"Please, Skylarinna. We are going to be late."

I ponder this. She looks frightened. Obviously if we are late something happens to her. I am not sure what but its definitely not good.

"Alright," I say giving up "But you're going to tell me later?"

"Later."

And with that she pulls me into the bathroom to do my hair that she just ends up drying to let it lay in a silky curtain down my back.

* * *

Charlotte and Skylarinna walk fast down the hall towards the throne room.

"What time are we supposed to be there?" Skylarinna asks.

"Noon. Exactly," Charlotte says worried.

"What time is it now?"

"12:10."

"Oh ten minutes? That's not bad at all! I am normally at least thirty minutes late to everything," Skylar say trying to calm the vampire down.

"Ten minutes late is ten minutes of wasted time. You don't want to waste the masters' time."

They approach the door of the throne room being guarded by two other vampires.

"Charlotte! Thank god!" A red head woman says as she steps away from her position at the door.

The other guard simply stares at Charlotte and says, "You're late."

"I know. I am sorry. I hope I don't get into too much trouble," Charlotte replies.

"Your fine," says the girl glaring back at the other guard. "The masters are running a little late anyways. They are still in their previous meeting."

A scream is heard coming from behind the door, Skylarinna's eyes widen. Charlotte looks at her friend questionably.

"Caught feeding in Volterra," says the woman as if it was a normal situation. "Newborn. I don't think he was aware of the laws. But you know, the masters don't care."

"Yes. I know all too well," says Charlotte blankly. Skylar looks up at her curiously, but just as she was about to ask a question the doors open.

"Good luck," says the red head to her friend and Skylar.

* * *

Promise to update soon:) And next chapter will have more action!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! First off can I say how sorry I am for not updating in over a month! I am so busy with school, homework, college applications, work, and sports! I hope I didn't make any of you to mad and I hope you will continue to read and review! I feel so bad for making you wait this long after December I should be able to update more but I am so busy with Senior stuff:) I will post again as soon as possible:)

* * *

Skylarinna's POV:

As soon as we walked through the big oak doors I felt chills spread through my body. Felix was smiling with delight probably because he was the one to do the assassination. What a freak. Aro stood from his throne.

"Charlotte! My dear, I do hope Miss. Davenport behaved for you. She can be a handful, " he said red eyes blazing down on me. I looked to the floor feeling the weight of his stare.

"Of course Master. She wasn't too much trouble," Charlotte said smiling down at me. I'm lucky she didn't mention my little fits I had. Caius would have had my head rolling on the floor by now according to his no nuisances law.

"Very well. I will take your word for it," Aro said his eyes reflecting disappointment. It's almost like he wants me to misbehave just so he can punish me. "You're excused my dear." I blinked confused is that all he wanted from me, but then I realized he was talking to Charlotte.

"Thank you Master," She said as she ran towards the door we entered from. I stared at the exit envying her.

"Ahem."

I looked back towards Aro, his hands crossed behind his back as he made his way back to his throne. He took his normal seat next to Caius normally Marcus occupied his other side but he wasn't present. I took this opportunity to glance around the room. It was only the two leaders, Felix, and Alec. Other than them the room was empty.

"Skylarinna?" Aro said with a tad bit of annoyance.

"Yes?" I questioned. I must have been caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't heard what he had said.

"We need to work on your attention span," he giggled earning a glare from me. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No, I haven't given it any thought. I assumed you would tell me. Considering that you like to talk so much," I said smirking.

"Watch yourself my pet. It's not wise of you to play with a powerful ones temper."

"I don't think it matters much, considering I already told you I wish to die," I responded seeing the fury in his eyes.

"Felix."

With one word I was forced forward to the stairs in front of his throne my arms twisted painfully behind my back as I was pushed down to a kneel. Trying my hardest to keep the tears from flooding I squeezed my eyes closed. Was he really going to fulfill my wish?

"I thought we took care of this attitude last night my dear?" Aro said rising from his throne stepping toward me and kneeling down so he was eye level. I refused to look at him; I hate this man beyond words.

"She will never learn Aro. She is a self conceived little brat. I say we dispose of her now and save ourselves the trouble later. She is a useless cause," Caius spat staring down at me.

"Maybe you are right brother. It appeared last night that she was adjusting but the improvements have seemed to have vanished," Aro said wonderingly. He caressed my chin and lifted my head forcing me to make eye contact. "You say you wish to die. But I don't believe that you really desire it," he said wiping away a tear with his thumb. WEAK! I think to myself I must stop crying.

"You don't know what I desire," I say as confidently as I can manage.

"Oh, but I do," he responds and I feel him digging through my thoughts.

"No!" I scream struggling against Felix's grip, causing him to tighten his hold. I winced trying my hardest to reflect his power but I am too weak, I haven't had any nourishment since I arrived. Aro stood smirking down at me amused by my struggles. He walked over to his brother and whispered something in his ear, causing Caius to smile deviously towards me.

Back in my room I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling reflecting on the little terrifying meeting. No process has been made. I am still supposed to be thinking if death was really what I wanted. To be honest I already know the answer. No. I don't want to die but I don't want to be a guard either. So that leaves me with one option, I look towards the windows. Walking over I glance down, no one appears to be in the courtyard. One problem the windows don't open and I am on the third floor! I look to the side and notice there is a pathway of balconies leading to a roof top. Seems dangerous and what if someone occupies those rooms connecting to the balconies. I rule that option out. I look harder and I notice there is a window that opens right by the rooftop I could make that small leap. I just need to get to that window. I creep over to the door and slowly try to turn the knob. To my surprised it is unlocked!... Odd.

I figure Felix must have forgotten to lock it when he escorted me back. I slowly open the door making the old wood squeak in the process. I peek my head out glancing down both ways making sure no one is guarding me. I then step out cautiously and close the door softly so if someone walks by they aren't suspicious. I turn left towards where the window should be located and try to be fast but quite. I reach the end of the hallway where it splits to two directions, I turn left again and spot the window. I hurry over to it. I find the latch and unlock is with a thump. I glance back nervously... No one comes. I push the window up with all my strength and it moans in protest, but I don't care about being silent anymore. I get it all the way up and step out on the window seal and focus myself feeling dizzy from being this high above the ground. Then I hear something...

"She isn't in here!"

I recognize the voice of Felix himself. I don't have time to think. I spring off the platform and land falling to my knees on the neighboring roof. I pick myself up off the ground and force myself to run I come to the edge of the roof. I am over looking the Volterra Plaza. I see a tall tree that reaches just to my height. I dart towards it. Felix and Demetri have reached the window where I jumped from and will be gaining on me. I grab a branch and descend the tree as fast as possible. I jump toward the ground the rest of the way and land with a thud on the cement. People in the Plaza stare at me curiously but just continue on. To my horror I look up seeing Demetri and Felix standing above me. I run toward the center of the plaza knowing its populated and they wouldn't dare make a scene. I submerge myself into the crowd, and try to act normal. Not much time has passed when I find myself in between both guard members.

"Come quietly. You don't want to make a scene," Demetri whispers into my ear.

"Thats where you're mistaken. It's you who doesn't want to make a scene. And I will make one if you don't walk away now," I respond in a normal voice. I try to walk past them but Felix grabs my elbow.

"Oh no you don't," he says leaning down to my ear. I let out a high pitched scream hoping that the people in the village will assume I am in danger, because I am. Everyone looks at us and backs away Felix and Demetri are wide eyed but then I see them compose themselves when a man with "polizia" on his uniform comes up.

"Ciò che sembra essere il problema?" he says looking at me worried.

"Please help me! They are trying to take me! Plea..." I am cut off by Felix holding my arm so tight it might snap.

"Non parlo inglese," The polizia says looking at me curiously.

"Mi dispiace, signore. Questa è la nostra sorella minore ha un disturbo mentale che lei non è a conoscenza di dove si trova. Non volevo essere una rottura della pace. Siamo appena tornati a casa," replies Demetri. I don't know what he said but he said the right thing because the Polizia responds,

"Va bene. Nessun problema. Buona giornata."

"Anche tu Sir. Arrivederci," Says Demetri as the Polizia walks away. The crowd has died down hearing Demetri's explanation for my screaming, but I continue my struggling. I won't give up that easy.

"Struggling won't help you now girl," says Felix in my ear as he drags me towards a door in the plaza.

"You shouldn't have done that. The Masters will be mad enough that you ran but they will be even more mad now that you made a scene," Demetri said as he opened the door allowing Felix to shove me in.

* * *

Sorry I know the Italian isn't that accurate I used google translator.

Translations:

"Ciò che sembra essere il problema?"-"What seems to be the problem?"

"Non parlo inglese," - " No speak English

"Mi dispiace, signore. Questa è la nostra sorella minore ha un disturbo mentale che lei non è a conoscenza di dove si trova. Non volevo essere una rottura della pace. Siamo appena tornati a casa," -"I'm sorry, sir. This is our younger sister she has a mental disorder she is not aware of where she is. I did not want to be a breach of the peace. We just are returning home,"

"Va bene. Nessun problema. Buona giornata." - "Okay. No problem. Good day."

"Anche tu Sir. Arrivederci," - "You too, Sir. Goodbye,"


	7. Chapter 7

Update! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all very much:) Hope you like this chapter! R&R

* * *

Aro and his brothers sat at a table that was filled with books, candles, games, and whatever else they used to entertain themselves when they had nothing to do. Currently they were occupied in a heated discussion about their little Skylarinna and what is to be done with her.

"She is inadequate! We should just dispose of her; no power is worth all this trouble!" Caius sneered towards his brother Aro who responded calmly.

"I would have agreed with you brother before our little meeting today, but it appears that I know enough from our mind swap this morning to have a plan."

"You always say you have a plan brother and seldom do they work!"

"Don't be hasty until you have heard it my dear Caius," Aro said drumming his fingers on the table.

"Alright what is this genius preparation of yours then?"

"This morning our dear girl was too weak to prevent my power, not only suggesting to me that she hasn't had any nourishment, but that I could now see more of her past without her consent," said Aro taking a pause.

"Get on with it already!"

"Patience…" Aro said glancing to both his brothers. He has seemed to gather both their interest which hasn't happened in a long time. Smirking at his success he continued,

"Anyway our dear girl like I said before has a bit of a dark past but I hadn't released just how dark until now. You see…"

* * *

_I was born to a loving family. My mother Lorraine Alexa Davenport who tends to the home and takes care of the family is the most beautiful woman and most delightful person to be around. My father Clarence James Davenport works as a Stock Broker for the London Stock Exchange and is a hard core business man but at home is a loving, caring, and humorous husband and father. On January fourteenth year 1995 a Saturday my mother gave birth to two completely human children. I being the oldest by two minutes was born by the name Skylarinna Rose Davenport and my twin brother named Nathaniel Asa Davenport. My parents fell in love with us by the very start just like any parents should do._

_We were raised in a small but fancy house in Amersham about and hours' drive away from my Fathers work. We went to school at Heatherton House School a private school with a very small class size. My brother and I were two of the best students and all our teachers loved us. We grew up fast the time flying by before we knew it was our Thirteenth birthday. _

_My parents had a surprise for us, so the whole family loaded up in the car and began our decent towards London. We had arrived at our favorite restaurant a little Italian place across the street from a theater. We went inside to enjoy some dinner and to our excitement our parents showed us tickets to the eight o'clock showing of our favorite play Alice in Wonderland. My family has always shown fondness of the arts no matter how much my brother and had been made fun of for it. _

_After dinner we crossed the street to take our seats in the theater. The play started and it was spectacular filled with colors and excitement. Just after intermission around nine thirty a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead, I was going to be sick. I turned to see that Nat looked the same. We had both had classical spaghetti and a tomato leaf probably managed its way in our food. My parents realized our pale faces and hurried us out of the exit into the alley way were sure enough mine and my brothers dinner went all over the floor. My father knelt down by me holding my hair in a make shift ponytail rubbing my back comforting me while my mom comforted my brother._

_"That doesn't help the appetite much does it Jeremy?"_

_My father stood up and got in front of me and the rest of the family acting as a shield. I look up through my blurred eyes to see two young men standing in the shadows of the alley way. My blood felt as though it was boiling and adrenaline began to course through my body._

_"Yes but I still am quit famished and that girl smells of quit a delight," the one whose named Jeremy said peering past my father and down on me. Are his eyes red?_

_"Yes indeed! And they are you know whats. If you know what I mean," said Jeremy scanning my family. I heard my mom whisper a "No" and I looked over to see her eyes wide and frightened._

_"Will give you whatever you want. Just leave my family alone," my father said. He reached towards his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here have it all just let us be. We won't speak of this."_

_The other man beside Jeremy laughed and said,_

_"Humans! They think they can solve anything with money!" Jeremy joined in with the laughter; my family looked at them with chills whatever they wanted it wasn't good._

_"Sorry Sir, you seem to be a great guy along with your family but my friend and I have had a long couple of days and our throats are burning," he paused staring at my father. "So without further ado…"_

_With that the man leapt towards my father pinning him against the wall. My mother screamed but just as it passed her lips the man Jeremy had her in his arms on the floor. Frozen in horror I watched as blood trickled down both their necks. My brother had to yank on me._

_"Come on Sky! We got to get help!"_

_I looked at him and then we darted down the alley but to our horror the one named Jeremy was in front of us._

_"Trying to get away, Eh?" said Jeremy._

_Darting toward us he pushed Nathaniel causing my brother to hit the wall hard and be knocked unconscious. I twirled around trying to run the opposite direction but I hadn't even taken a step when he had me in a firm grip by my hair. I screamed and he covered my mouth with his dirty hand._

_"No dear one. Time for fighting is over," he said and he plunged into my neck with his sharp teeth. I felt my life slipping away, my breath began to quiver. I even had that moment before death experience of seeing flashbacks of your life…_

_Suddenly I was thrown to the ground in front of my mother's body with a sharp thud. The man who had been sucking my life away began to choke and cough. He got down on his knees and threw my blood back up. Tears spilled from my eyes as I witnessed my mother take her last breathe right in front of me. Her beautiful eyes the same shade of gold bared into mine while she mouthed "i'm sorry". Confusion swiped my mind surely this wasn't her fault? I become distracted because I swear I was being burned alive._

_"What the hell!" said the other man running over to Jeremy. "What happened?"_

_"Sh- Sh-She… I- I was j-j-j-just…drinking her b-blood," Jeremy managed to get out before he puked up some more._

_"Shit Pestiferous blood!" the other man said. "I will take care of her and the boy just wait here," he commanded._

_"Wh-wh-where else w-w-would I g-g-g-go," Jeremy choked out._

_I heard footsteps coming from behind me but I was much more focused on the fact that I was on fire… Why wasn't I dead yet?_

_"Holy hell she is turning!... You didn't drink much from her then?" the man said his question going unanswered._

_Turning? Into what? I thought panic spreading through me. I just want to be home with my family and safe. Some birthday!_

_"Leave her alone," said a female voice. I looked to my mother she was still not breathing, a sob came through my lips._

_"I suggest you leave lady you don't want to be involved in this," I heard the man smirking as he told this to whoever was trying to save me. Why wasn't she putting out the fire?_

_"Oh, but I do."_

_Then I hear a scream come from the man behind be and then the sound of rocks breaking and a fire being lit? What was this woman doing? I feel cool arms wrap around me and pick me up into a cradle. I whimpered._

_"Shhh. Shhh. It's alright your safe now I am going to take you back to my place," she said with reassurance._

_My brother I tried to say but it came out more like squeaks, she seemed to understand me though because the next thing she said was,_

_"He's fine. But I'm going to leave him for the humans to take care of."_

_Humans? What does that mean? Is she not human could it be that our attackers this evening were things from fairytales? And when the man said "turning" did he mean I am turning into one of them? I tried to struggle but the flames covering my body wouldn't let me._

_"f…fire," I managed to moan out._

_"Don't worry it will be gone soon. You will take much less time to transform unlike a normal human."_

_I wanted to ask what she meant but before I could I blacked out the last image I saw were my mother and father dead on the ground, a fire in the middle of the alley, and my brother moaning against the wall as he regained consciousness._

* * *

"And after that Miss. Skylarinna never saw her brother again," Aro said with a tad bit of remorse.

"Lovely story brother but what has this to do with your plans?" Caius questioned rudely. He didn't care about the hard times this girl has been put through and quite frankly he has seen much worse consider Jane and Alec for instance. At least this girl had loving parents!

"And if she is a hybrid, how was she born a human?" Caius spat out convinced Aro had seen her thoughts wrong.

"All your questions will be answered Caius; I am not done with the story," Aro glared at his fellow leader.

"Please continue Aro. You have me intrigued," said Marcus.

Aro and Caius looked at him astonished; he hasn't been "intrigued" since his mate died.

Wanting to keep his brothers attention Aro continued,

"You see this lady wasn't just anyone. She knew the Davenport family and what they were, because she too was one of them…"

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Don't worry I will post a new chapter sooner then you think:) Can we say yay! to Thanksgiving break!


	8. Chapter 8

Another Update! What! Hope you like it R&R

* * *

_I awakened with a startle. I had the most horrid nightmare; I blink my eyes open to the bright light._

_"Oh my god!" I screech jumping off the sofa that I had been laid on and begin soaking in my surroundings._

_"It wasn't a dream… No," I say crumpling to the ground tears flooding my eyes. My family is dead! The only ones in this world that I love, that I trust, all dead!_

_"Good you're awake," a muscular woman with wavy bright blond hair, and vivid green eyes said with a smile._

_I lunged towards her pinning her body to the ground surprise filled her eyes._

_"What did you do?" I scream. "Why me? Why my family?" fury raging through my veins._

_"Listen I need you to calm down Skylarinna. I will explain everything but right now your emotions are on over drive and you're having problems controlling them," she says pausing to see if I am listening._

_"I'm going to let go of you so we can have a civilized conversation but I need you to remain calm and trust me. Do you understand?" she says with a soothing voice. I nod in response climbing off her. I have never acted this violent before._

_"Good," she says with a smile. "Up we go," and she helps me off the floor and leads me to the coach that I had awaken on._

_For the first time since I had woken up I look around the room. Everything seems to be clearer and my vision appears magnified. I look down to my skin that is a tad bit fairer than before. I glance at my hand that used to have a bright scare along my palm from when I was little and touched the stove, to my surprise it's gone. I run my hands through my dark brown hair that feels fuller and a tad longer than before. Next thing I notice is a pain in my gums and I notice my teeth have become straighter and sharper? But none of that compares to the fire I feel in my throat. I touch my throat and wince._

_"Don't worry we will take care of that, but I should probably explain a few things first," the lady said looking at me with a smile._

_"Perhaps we should start with you the hell you are and why you killed my family and brought me here?" I said seeing flames in my eyes. I wanted her dead!_

_"Oh dear no! I didn't kill your family! Don't you remember I saved you? The men were about to finish you off and I killed them instead," she said with worry in her eyes. My memories speed through lightning fast my mother and father dead on the ground, a fire in the middle of the alley, and my brother moaning against the wall as he attempted to regain consciousness…_

_"And as for who I am well my name is Amelia, and I am just like your mother and what you…"_

_I ignored her; I didn't care about this right now._

_"My brother! Where is my brother?" I snarled standing up. Amelia touched my arm I tried to flinch away but something about her calms me down._

_"Skylarinna I need you to listen to what I have to say then I will tell you about your brother. It will help make since to this all," she said smoothly._

_"Alright. I will listen. But right after you will tell me where my brother is."_

_"Deal," said Amelia looking at me with a smile._

_"Ok, to start off you need to know what your mother was and what you were," she checked to see if I was focused._

_"I'm listening," I said and she continued._

* * *

_"Let me make sure I caught all this my mother was and I used to be."_

_"Still are, but just part," Amelia smiled as she corrected me._

_"Ok, my mother was and I am a Vampire Hunter also known as Vampirdzhiya, Vampirar, Dzhadazhiya, Svetocher, or a Glog," I said trying my hardest to pronounce those foreign names correctly. "That's why Nathaniel and I were born on a Saturday known as Sabbatarians. And that's why my mother was also born on a Saturday, and why you her mother was born on a Saturday, and why your mother or my great grandmother was born on a Saturday," I said still shocked that I was talking to my grandmother who looked not a day over thirty._

_"Correct my dear," my grandma said nodding._

_"And your mother's mother was a dhampir or a vampirović named Levine Rosewood whose father was a vampire and mother was a human who died giving birth to Levine a hybrid also born on a Saturday," I said my brain hurting. This was all so confusing._

_"Yes indeed," Amelia said._

_"And now since I have been bitten by a vampire I have broken the curse that causes all daughters born to the family to be destined to be vampire hunters. This leaving me to be half vampire, half human, with abilities belonging to vampire hunters. These powers including a heightened sense of vampire whereabouts, poison blood known as Pestiferous Blood, minimal brain control, and ability to block and reflect any special power a vampire may have… This has also left anyone in our family who was a hunter without their powers and no longer immortal. This meaning that you will no longer be stuck at the age of when you gave birth to your first daughter, and you will be an average human… All this because a vampire fell in love and reproduced with a human?" I questioned._

_"Yes a shame isn't it," Amelia sighed._

_"So my brother wasn't one of us?"_

_"No only females carry the curse, but if he was to have a daughter she would have joined us," my grandmother explained._

_"Alright, I know what I am I accept it and I understand. Now I want to know where Nat is," I said pleading with my eyes._

_"Yes of course, that was our deal but wouldn't you like to get something for your thirst I am sure you are…"_

_"No! I want to know where my brother is!" I scream feeling very impatient. "Tell me!"_

_"If you must know my dear," she said merely above a whisper. "He's dead."_

_My ears began to ring the world began to spin._

_"No. No. No that's not possible! I saw him waking up when you carried me off! He has to be alive," Shock was taking over me my whole body shacking and my vision becoming blurred._

_"He was. But then the humans took him to the hospital and he died there. I'm so sorry," she said trying to comfort me._

_"No you're not! Otherwise you would have brought him here with me not left him for the dead!"_

_"I couldn't he was mortal! I could have done nothing for him!"_

_I didn't care anymore my brother, my twin, my best friend was dead! My body was shacking violently as tears flowed down my cheeks._

* * *

_Three Years later!_

_The past years have gone by without me noticing ever since my family died I have been a whole lot of nothing. I have spent the past three years being trained by my grandma in all kinds of things specifically on how to kill a vampire. After a year of training she had me go out and kill vampires she deemed worthy of slaughter. I followed her commands without question, even the one of me not drinking any blood including animals. I was to live on people food which was ok, me being part human and all but it wasn't really satisfying. My throat was constantly burning but I had grown accustomed to it._

_On January 14, 2011 I convinced her to let me go to London. I hadn't been there in three years from tonight. I found myself on the same street that held the restaurant, the theater, and of course the alley way. I managed to find myself starring down the all too familiar alley and I saw a shadow of a person and heard sobs echoing from the walls. Cursorily I tip toed down the alley and approached the crying person. My eyes opened in shock. I can't believe it._

_"Nathaniel?"_

_They boy looked up gold eyes looking at me in disbelief. It was him!_

_"Skylarinna?"_

_"Oh Nat!" I said wrapping my arms around him in a huge hug. "I thought you were dead!"_

_"I thought you were dead," he said disbelief still leaving his eyes wide with shock._

_"I'm not I am very much alive, as are you! We are both alive!" I said with happy tears streaming down my face._

_"Are you a ghost?" he asked_

_"No. No. I'm right here can't you feel me?" I questioned looking at him worried was he a ghost? No he had grown and had blood pulsing through him._

_"Yes," he said hesitantly. "But you still look thirteen, and your very cold."_

_I laughed," I have a lot of explaining to do but no I am not a ghost I am very much alive."_

_Sort of I thought. I am half alive._

_"Well well well. I see we are having a little family reunion."_

_I turn to see Amelia standing at the end of the alley eyes furiously looking towards my brother and me. I stand up returning a glare._

_"Who is that?" Nat asks but I ignore him._

_"You knew he was alive didn't you!" I yell towards my grandmother._

_"Well I guess…" she stutters out_

_"Didn't you!" I scream becoming even more pissed by the minute. She sighs,_

_"Yes I knew. But I didn't tell you for your own good! I knew he would be a distraction," she said trying to calm me down but it wasn't going to work I saw right through her now._

_"A distraction? A distraction? A distraction from what? Me doing everything you ordered of me!"_

_"No! Not at all from you being the best you can be! I wanted the best for you!"_

_"Oh Bullshit!" I screamed "You just wanted me to kill off all the vampires that wanted you dead, since you don't have any of your powers anymore! In fact that's probably the only reason you saved me! Because if you wouldn't have saved me that night and trained me to be your little slave you would have been dead by now!"_

_Her face turned angry confirming my assumptions._

_"Well guess what?" I said my voice back to normal. "I'm done! Done with you and your commands! I am going to go live my life how I want, with my brother. And you can go rot in hell!"_

_She sprang towards me to attack and I dodged her assault with no trouble. But then I realized it wasn't me she was after. She pulled away from Nathaniel and I saw a large knife sticking out from where his heart used to beat._

_"No," I knew it was too good to be true. My only wish in the world came true but then it was ripped away from me faster than I could process it. That witch! She was smiling at me like she had won, not so fast. I ran towards her and ripped the knife out of my Nathaniel and lodged it in her stomach I wanted her to die in pain._

_She sank to the ground on her knees; she moaned and fell all the way to the ground her cheek pressed against the cement. Her last words to me,_

_"You are no better than the monsters that killed them."_

_And with that my grandmother Amelia was dead. Tears were streaming from my eyes uncontrollably. I ran over to Nat and kissed him on his forehead._

_"I love you. I am so sorry."_

_I haven't stopped running since never staying in a town more than two days __afraid that others will try to take advantage of me like my grandmother did. I am also _convinced that my grandmother is right that I am "no better than the monsters that killed them" my parents and my brother.

* * *

"So what's your plan brother?" Caius asked fascinated with the little girls past.

"Simple, use Marcus to find bonds, Chelsea to break bonds and create new ones with us, gain her trust, and get probably one of the most powerful girls to join our guard," Aro said smiling at his brothers who returned the gesture.

"Don't forget about teaching her manners and her place!" Caius snickered.

"Of course brother!" Aro said laughing back.


	9. Chapter 9

So glad you guys are enjoying it! I enjoy writing it:) R&R Thank you!

* * *

Finally after walking for what seemed like hours we arrived at a door that I had never seen before. The whole way I was accompanied by both Felix and Demetri. Both guards seemed to be enjoying the journey a little too much. Felix held my right arm and Demetri the other; mutually their grips caused excruciating pain and made my arms go numb after a little way into our trip. When we reached our destination I looked at the door curiously.

"This isn't the throne room," I said starring up at Felix because Demetri the preferable one had disappeared once we reached the door.

"Nice observation bungler," Felix resounded reaching for the door knob and opening the door.

"Ever so polite," I told him as he motioned for me to enter the room. I stood just past the door frame scanning the outstanding but normal for the Volturi décor. To my surprise and relief the room was empty.

"Stay put," Felix spat and shut the door leaving me alone. I checked the door handle but not to my astonishment it was locked. I glanced around the room to observe what looked to be some sort of study. Books lined the far wall to my left, a big mahogany writing desk was over to my right, but in front of me was an astonishing window overlooking the same courtyard as my room. The room also occupied a leather couch and coffee table and an old fashioned student writing desk made of wood … Wait that desk looks awfully familiar, I swear I have seen it before…

"A little small but it will do," said a voice behind me that I recognized the moment I heard it. Caius. I whip around to see him standing in the door frame with his devious smirk. My first thoughts are to run but where to, so I settle for being as pleasant as possible.

"Ah Caius! Lovely to see you," I say with a smile.

"Don't mock me girl, and its sir or master to you," he alleged smirking waiting for my smart mouth reply but I wasn't going to give it to him.

"Of course sir and I didn't mean to mock," I replied seeing his furious eyes when he didn't get a reaction out of me. I continued to look at him showing none of my scheming demeanors.

"Right," he said eyeing me curiously and then scanning the room only to place his eyes on what I was looking at moments earlier.

"Do you recognize it?" demanding my attention to the small student desk.

"What? The desk? No sir I don't," I said even though I do recognize I just can't put my finger on it.

"Why don't you go look at it," Caius softly said smirking and he glided over the sofa and sat down starring me down to see what I would do. I can't help but think whatever he wants me to see isn't going to be pleasant. Hoping something doesn't jump out at me I walk slowly and cautiously over to the desk placed by the book covered wall in the corner by the window, glancing back a few times to a composed Caius sitting starring me down intently. I reach the desk starring at the wood top that fold up to hold students stuff. I turn around.

"What exactly am I looking at?" I question him who is still seated.

"Look closely," is all he says in return. So I turn back around and scan my eyes along the wood. Then I see it. A gold plate that bares the words _'In Memory of Skylarinna Davenport 1995-2008' _my heart stops. This was my desk at my school, that's why I recognize it.

"Open it," Caius demands who is now leaning against the book shelves observing my reaction. I obey and open the wood top with a creek. All my old possessions seem to be in the same location as when I left it about five years ago. The school hadn't cleaned out my desk or used it for all this time. The contents include some writing and coloring utensils, paper, a math and history book, a ruler, and a photo of my parents smiling like they used to. I observed each object running my finger tips over each one. Then I saw plastered the underside of the desk top is my parents and mine obituary baring a photo of our used to be happy family. I scanned the text

'_Skylarinna Davenport has been confirmed dead after her used to be twin said he eye witnessed the two men, one going by the name of Jeremy, murdered his parents, injure him and kill his sister. Skylarinna who used to go by Sky was murdered on her thirteenth birthday along with her parents Clarence and Lorraine Davenport. Police are still searching for her body but the recovery isn't looking to magnificent. She is described as being a well-behaved sweet little girl. She was loved by all who knew her in the community and will be truly missed. One of her former teachers made a statement at the girls closed casket funeral, "She was such a joy to have in class, and she was always excited to learn. She had a great home life and her brother and she were glued at the hip. It must be hard for him." Skylarinna was an astonishing little girl it's a shame we won't be able to see what she would have become. She is in no doubt with her loving parents waiting for her beloved brother.'_

A picture of my parents and my funeral was also stuck to the desk. In the picture it showed three caskets being lowered into the ground with my thirteen year old brother crying the hardest I have ever seen him. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face.

"Touching isn't it?" said Aro who must have walked into the room while I had read the article.

"Must be weird to see your own obituary, when you are so much alive," he said walking slowly over to me. Using my hand I wiped the tears from my cheeks, slammed the desk shut, and turned to look at both of the vampires. Caius is still leaning against the books; Aro is much closer than I expected forcing me to jump a little when I came face to face with him. He is bent down so we were eye level boring his red into my still wet swollen eyes. I took a few steps back colliding with the desk.

"Why did you show me that? How did you know? How did you get it? I don't understand? Did you steal it? Why did…" I began to babble when Aro pressed a single finger to my lips. I assumed that's a sign to be quit, so I obeyed.

"Silence," he spoke and removed his finger. He straightened out of his bent down position, and grabbed me under the shoulder rather roughly. Leading me to the leather couch he threw me down on it and stayed standing in front of me. Caius moved next to him and sat on the wooden coffee table staring intently. I tried extra hard to not make eye contact with either one of them, looking fixedly at the ground. It was similar to the marble tiling in the throne room but had a little more white to it. I wonder how much it costs to have all marble flooring; they must have a ton of…

"Miss. Davenport, are you even listening?" questioned Aro a little too softly. He and Caius both looked very annoyed. I looked up,

"Yes."

"I see," said Aro with a sarcastic smirk.

"What did I say then?" he pressed looking at me triumphantly.

"Um… You wer- you were… um," I bit my lip drifting my eyes to glance at Caius who was doing his famous sneer.

"Talking about the weather," I said smiling. He didn't find it amusing. He grabbed my chin roughly forcing me to look at him.

"You're digging yourself a bigger and bigger hole here, you know that? Now what was I talking about?" Aro said keeping his grasp on my chin.

"I don't know," I said barely a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"You hear that brother? She can tell the truth," Aro said letting go of my chin and turning toward Caius who was looking a little enthusiastic.

"I will train her to say nothing but the truth brother," was Caius's reply which spent a shiver down my spine. He was going to train me? Like hell he would! Aro chuckled and replied,

"I trust you."

Aro returned his attention back to me.

"You see my pet what I was saying is-"

"Don't call me that."

"Excuse me," Aro wrinkled his forehead looking like my father would when he was scolding me, but my father wasn't this scary.

"Pet. I'm not your pet. Don't call me that," I said rather politely for me but I have a feeling it wouldn't matter how I say it. Caius rose from his seated position and slapped me across the face faster than I could even process. My cheek began to burning the taste of iron filling my mouth; he must have hit me so hard that my teeth cut my cheek. I grasped my red-hot cheek and closed my watering eyes as Caius spoke.

"You will learn manners and learn your place! My brothers may put up with insolent little children but I will not! We will call you whatever and do whatever we please to you! The sooner you get that in your childish head the better!" I was shaking as hard as I think possible. Caius was screaming into my ear, and I didn't dare begin to argue. When he finally stopped I opened my eyes to see that he was no longer in the room. Aro stood staring at me curiously.

"What I was trying to say was that you will be taking educational classes from your Master Caius, Italian lessons from your Master Marcus and fighting lessons from a guard member Alec," said Aro evenly. I open my mouth to argue about going to "vampire school" but Aro spoke again.

"Don't argue. You're not getting out of it. Your education was cut when you were only thirteen. Knowledge is important, and you now live in Italy you need to know the local language."

Before I could even ask any questions he was walking toward the door.

"Wait! How did you know?"

"You know the answer to that," Aro replied. He was about to walk out but then stopped and said over his shoulder,

"Don't think you got away with earlier events, we will talk about that later."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Long time no see! Thank you for all of you that are continuing to read even though I have barley been posting! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and keep R&R:))))))

* * *

Sky's POV

I toss on my stomach once again pressing my face into my pillow and let out a long sigh.

I had been escorted back to my room by Felix. He was taken aback by my lack of rude come backs to everything he said. Normally I speak too much but during that walk I was practically silent, deep in thought. When I got back to my room I didn't even bother changing out of my dress, I jumped right into bed.

I have been lying awake for three hours now... I have no more tears to shed and I still can't sleep. I lift my face off my pillow and notice how hard my head is pounding. Sliding my feet onto the cool marble flooring I walk to the bathroom flipping on the light and shock myself looking at my reflection in the mirror. All my bruises have turned an unpleasant yellow blue color and my face is bright red and puffy. I turn on the faucet letting the water run cold and splash my face.

The cool water forces me to take a sharp intake of breath. I reach for a fluffy soft towel and dry off my face. I glide back into the dark room and sit on the edge of the bed, the light from the bathroom is pouring out along with the bright moon shining through my window. I lay back letting my body sink back into the mattress not bothering to pull the covers on, the cool air feels good against my skin.

I am not sure how I manage to but I somehow drift off to a non-relaxing sleep.

* * *

Skylarinna is on her back her chest slowly rising up and down following her breathing pattern. All the covers are pushed toward the bottom of the bed and the light coming from the moon shines on her naive features. Aro and Caius have just slipped silently through the door securing it with a click. Caius drifts over to the bed side and stares down at the girl; Aro comes up behind him and speaks,

"She looks even younger while she sleeps."

He reaches down and brushes her hair off her cheek revealing her complete face. She winces as though his touch had sent an electric shock straight to her dream.

"So pure, so innocent, and yet so very dangerous," Aro says holding his gaze downward.

"Nathaniel... I'm sorry," Skylar says speaking in her sleep.

"Girls are pathetic one tragic thing and their life is over," says Caius watching down repulsively.

"Nat... Please. Don't." Skylarinna clenches her fists and twists her face into a sign of pain.

"Shhhh. It's ok little one," hushes Aro brushing his hand over Sky's hair. Caius chuckles,

"You're showing affection towards her? You have lost your touch."

"What she doesn't know, she can't hold against me," Aro utters grinning and removing his hand from the girls head.

"NOOOO!" Skylarinna screams.

The two vampires run out of the room continuing their conversation in the hall knowing that the girl would awaken herself with her scream.

"We really affected her with or little flashback session," Caius says smirking obviously proud of himself.

"Yes indeed. In fact I think it's almost as though that was a punishment enough for her little stunt today."

"Aro, I am going to articulate it again. You have lost your touch"

* * *

Sky's POV

I wake up sweat dripping down my back. I revisited Nat's murder but it wasn't by my grandma this time it was by me. I watched myself dig the knife into his heart and held his lifeless body in my arms. I let out a tear-less sob; my body has nothing more to let out. I glance at the clock that reads 5:30 I have managed to sleep about three hours and I'm exhausted but I don't want to fall back into a nightmare filled sleep.

I suddenly touch my cheek, I remember something cool touching me but it was probably just my imagination. I walk over near the door where the light switch is located and flip it on. I turn to the bathroom and reach for that light switch flipping it on wanting as much light as possible.

Wait... the restroom light was on when I fell asleep. I remember leaving it on because I didn't want to be in the dark. Someone was in here. I get the chills and I am about to go look for signs of intruders when there is a light tap on the door. The door swings open and someone I have never seen before stands in the doorway. He I am assuming based on his looks and uniform is another member of the guard.

"Caius wants you in the study in one hour," he says with no emotion.

"I'm going to leave the door unlocked you can escort yourself there. If you're not there in exactly one hour you will be punished. And if you try to run we will find you." He closes the door not waiting for my response.

I moan and make my way towards the shower. I'm not looking forward to my study session with one of the demons himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Another update! Keep R&R:)

HermioneandMarcus Your wish has been granted:)

Clarinetgoddess62 Your prediction comes true in this chapter;)

x-Scarlett Feather-x and CityCat Alec is coming not this chapter but the next! Don't worry I know it is an excruciating wait!

* * *

I arrive at the study at 6:15, I am fifteen minutes early. I don't want to push my luck; I am already in enough trouble as it is. My fingers hesitate hovering over the golden door knob, I'm not sure if I am supposed to knock or just walk in.

Right when I am about to give a light tap on the wooden door someone clears their throat behind me. I swallow nervously and turn slowly. I keep my eyes down and see men's shiny dress shoes. I raise my head to look at the face about a foot higher than mine. Caius. His face holds his usual look of loathing as he looks me dead in the eye.

"So are you just going to wait out here like a fool? Or are you going to enter the room?" he said smirking at his own remark like he had just said the most astounding criticism ever. My face puckers at his words.

"Actually, I was just about to knock before you so rudely interrupted me," I said. "But now that you're here why don't you open the door for the lady?" I sneer stepping aside and watch as his eyes turn pitch black. Like always I should have kept my mouth shut. He steps so close I can feel my own breath reflecting off his robe. I don't lose eye contact, I won't look down.

A long pause occurs and it makes my heart flutter. He grins when it happens acknowledging that he heard my fear. 'Way to go' I think to myself.

"Of course," he says opening the door and stepping aside motioning me in. I look at him in shock. I won, but did I really? I am not sure. He is playing at something but I can't figure it out.

I'm nervous to walk by him but I really have no choice. I walk slowly over to the entrance scuffing my feet on the way. When I finally feel like I have passed safely I feel a cruel grip in my hair tearing my roots. My head is pulled back and I am now looking up at the Caius I recognize.

"You will always show your superiors respect. Aro might take your juvenile and rude comments, but I will not. He is not here. I will get you to perform how I feel suitable in my own way. Which I am sure you can guess, is not as pleasant," he says in a barely audible voice. He throws me back against the wall opposite of the door and strides in to the room.

My head collided with the hard stone wall causing me to see spots, and my bottom is numb from landing on the tile. I reach my hand up to my head and luckily no blood is present just a large bump.

"Are you coming Skylarinna?" asks Caius so casually as if nothing had just unfolded. Great he is just like Aro, but unbelievably he has a worse temper.

"Of course," I manage to speak and push myself up off the floor. Once when I am in the room I see that he is seated at his mahogany desk reading a book.

"Shut the door and come sit down," he says not taking his eyes off of his book and motioning to a student desk right next to his chair. I look at it and it's not the one from yesterday, in fact that desk is nowhere to be found. Was the encounter yesterday a dream? Certainly not, the inside of my cheek is still cut and I remember everything in the room. I shrug it off and shut the door wishing I was on the other side of it.

I walk daintily over to where the desk is and slide in folding my hands on my lap starring at the patterns of wood on the desk top. Caius finally puts his book down after a few uncomfortable seconds and glances over at me. He gets up out of his chair and walks over to the book shelf on the opposite side of the room, I peek up a few times but don't move an inch other than that. He finds what he was looking for and grabs it off the shelf. Walking back over to where I sit all I hear is his shoes click across the marble flooring. He stops in front of my desk and slams the book down in front of me causing me to flinch.

I look up at him then down at the book. It looks awfully old and impressively boring. He says one word,

"Read."

He returns to his chair and begins reading his book again. I look over to him and see his face shows no emotion at all. Why is he here to 'teach' me if I am going to just read surly I can do that by myself. I think its better not to fight and I unfold my hands and open the front cover exposing the title

_'Documentation of Known Vampire History by:_ _Considius Longus "Proud and loyal guard of the Volturi Leaders"'_

So I really am going to vampire school…Great. I flip through the book scanning every page quickly. There are no pictures and the text is hand written. I look at the last page the number in the corner indicates that there is seven hundred and forty three pages! I look at Caius with hope that he tells me this is a joke but he simply says,

"You're not reading"

I turn my focus back to the book and sigh I hate reading educational stuff I would prefer to cuddle up with my favorite books located in my room but wretchedly I am stuck with this. I flip to the first page and the book of course is in Aro, Caius, and Marcus's perspective so it starts in the year 1280 B.C. I continue to read and it's actually interesting except for the fact that everything I read makes the Volturi sound like the good guys and everyone else bad. This is particularly shown in the year 500 AD when the Volturi managed to take down the Romanian coven led by Stefan and Vladimir who I know personally and I think of them way better company to keep than my beloved Volturi.

It's been probably over four hours I have read over two hundred pages and I think I might be going crazy when Caius finally speaks,

"We are done here. Marcus wants you in the courtyard in an approximate thirty minutes. I will call someone to escort you. Take the book back to your chambers I expect it to be read by next week and you to be ready for an examination."

He stands up out of his chair and walks over to the door and is about to leave when he turns back around.

"Be in this room at seven tomorrow morning. You will have your first session with Alec," Caius says showing an evil look in his eyes. He exits the room and secures the door with a click.

Alec. Aro said that I would be taking fighting lessons from him. I didn't get the chance to ask him why but I assume it's preparation to be ready when they decide to send me on missions which is ridicules because I haven't even agreed to join.

A single pound is produced by the door and I look over curiously to see the same mystery boy from this morning enter the room.

"I am here to escort you to Master Marcus," he says with no emotion just like earlier. What is with this guy?

"Alright. But can I run to my room real fast I am supposed to take this book there," I say holding up the old book smiling.

"I suppose," he replies and turns assuming I will follow him, and I do.

We walk in silence all the way to the familiar door and he holds the door open for me. I walk in and I jump as he shuts the door leaving me alone. That's weird. I said I was just going to drop the book off, why did he shut the door? I walk over and place the book on a window seat and creep back to the door. I gently place my hand on the handle and turn it slowly.

I open the door and the strange man is standing patiently by the opposed wall.

"Finished?" He says looking at me with the same blank expression. I nod and shut the door behind me. He begins to walk and I follow closely. After a few minutes I finally break the silence.

"What's your name?" I ask looking up to see if he will respond.

"Sergio."

He was so blunt when he said it.

"I have never heard that name before," I say trying to make conversation. It sort of worked.

"I haven't heard of a Skylarinna either," he says with still not the slightest bit of feeling.

"Well, it's not exactly a known name. My mother came up with it, she got it from Skylar which is my nick-name and I am also called Sk…"

"We are here," he said interrupting me.

I hadn't even realized that we had gone outside. I now stood in front of a black iron gate leading to an extravagant garden.

"Follow the path you will find Master Marcus," Sergio said and then sped off out of sight. I cant get over how weird he is.

I turn around and place my hand on the cool shiny handle and pull the gate open and begin to follow the cement tile pathway. The clouds are covering the sun and I am getting chilly I should have brought a coat.

The path keeps winding like a maze but I don't mind. I enjoy being outside and there is so many things to look at whether it be the beautiful flowers or the various statues and fountains. I finally find myself in a large courtyard. It's safe to say this is my favorite part of the garden. The flowers are arranged gorgeously, the statues well picked, and my favorite there is a large swing placed under a weeping willow tree surrounded by a pond with a wooden bridge leading to the island. I'm astonished at the beauty when I hear a voice speak.

"Bella non è vero?"

I turn suddenly to see Marcus sitting on a marble bench located next to where I entered, explaining why I hadn't noticed him.

"Excuse me?" I question. I swear he just spoke a different language. He gets up and comes towards me. Every step he takes towards me I take one back.

"Non ti preoccupare bambino. Non condivido le stesse qualità come i miei fratelli, io non ti fanno male. I won't hurt you," he says holding his hands out as if to calm me. I just stare at him wide eyed.

Somehow his gestures just put me more on edge. He stops moving towards me and tilts his head in curiosity. My hands are tightened in little fists and are shaking uncontrollably. He is one of the leaders I don't believe him.

"La mia, la mia, la mia. Come hanno danneggiato un fiore giovane bella," he says with a look of sadness and regret but I am still convinced it's just an act of kindness and he doesn't mean it, especially because I have no idea what he is saying!

"What are you saying? I don't speak Italian!" I nearly scream. I'm furious. It's as if he is mocking me and I have no way of defending myself.

"You will learn in time, I am here to teach you," he says ignoring my outburst. I look at him in disbelief I just showed disrespect to a "superior" and I am not being punished? Not that I enjoy pain, I am happy my big mouth didn't get me a beating but I am surly confused.

"I am Marcus and I would prefer you call me…"

"Master or Sir I get it," I say cutting him off looking away annoyed.

"Actually, I was going to say. I am Marcus and I would prefer you call me such," he said looking at me. "But you are right. Around my brothers and other guard members I suggest you call me master but I will not enforce it, I just advise it," he told me with a look of pity.

"Well, shall we get started," he said. He didn't smile but I feel like he doesn't have the ability to, like there is too much sorrow in his life. So I smile.

"Yes, I'm ready."

He comes up to me and holds out his hand and I take it, he is much gentler than everyone else I have met here. His touch is still uncomfortable to me even though it is filled with well being. Not to mention his hand is freezing. I shiver.

He leads me to a round wooden table and pulls out a chair for me. He takes off his cloak and drapes it over my shoulders. I flinch and make a face of discomfort.

"It cold out today, we cant let you get sick," he says.

"Thank you," I say quietly but I know he still hears me. He then takes the seat next to mine and folds his hands on the table top.

"Ho detto loro che se la tratti bene lei darà in cambio il rispetto," Marcus said gazing off into space.

"So are you going to teach me Italian or are you just going to speak it?" I questioned, wondering if he knew the definition of teach.

"Sì. Yes, of course my dear girl I intend to teach you. I am merely talking to myself," he replied with his very own look of dread along with amusement.

"Let's start simple shall we?" he questioned and I nodded in response "Start by saying, il mio nome è Marcus."

"il mio nome è Marcus," I repeat slowly struggling a bit. He gives off a look of amusement.

"No mio cara. You just said your name was Marcus. You would say, il mio nome è Skylarinna"

I giggle at my stupidity and then repeat,

"Il mio nome è Skylarinna."

"Molto buono. Very Good," Marcus says.

We keep up the lesson for about two hours but it doesn't feel as such. I like Marcus's company he reminds me of my father. He is very gentle but has his moments of strictness. He may not show happiness but I feel as though he is. The lesson is also the most fun I have had since I arrived here. I only get frustrated once and that was when he tried to teach me how to say goodbye.

"Arrivederci," I say.

"You're not rolling the r Skylarinna. Its Ar-r-rivedrci," Marcus tells me trilling the r extra long.

"Arrivederci," I try to roll it but I end up sounding like I am stuttering.

"r-r-r-r," Marcus trills.

"d-d-d," I try yet again. "I can't do it!"

"Yes you can. Just relax you will get it soon," he says not even bothered.

"No I won't," I reply angrily.

"Yes you will. For now just say addio."

"Addio," I say with a little frustration.

We had continued the lesson after that but I was having trouble paying attention after my r incident.

"Credo che dovrebbe essere finito per oggi. I believe we should be finished for today but I shall see you later. My brothers want you in the throne room tonight at 6:00," He says standing up. I slip out of my chair and stand next to him. He must be able to tell that I am not pleased, he changes the subject.

"Voglio che pratica. I want you to practice," he states looking me in the eye.

"I will. Prometto," I pronounce trying to out my new vocabulary.

"Bensì," he replies looking pleased.

"Grazie signore," I say smiling and remove his cloak handing it back to him. He takes it and I turn around to leave.

"Skylarinna."

I turn back around and look at him.

"Il mio nome è Marcus," he says looking away from my confused expression.

"Of course. Addio Marcus," I say and then leave the way that I came.

"Buon giorno angelo delicato. Buona fortuna."

I don't know what he said by I could tell it was sad.

* * *

Like I have said before my translations are horrible because I simply use Google translator:/ I wish I could speak Italian though!

"Bella non è vero" – Beautiful is it not

"non ti preoccupare bambino. Non condivido le stesse qualità come i miei fratelli, io non ti fanno male." -don't worry child. I don't share the same qualities as my brothers I won't hurt you.

"La mia, la mia, la mia. Come hanno danneggiato un fiore giovane bella." - My, my, my. How they have damaged such a young pretty flower.

"Ho detto loro che se la tratti bene lei darà in cambio il rispetto"- I told them if you treat her properly she will give respect in return

"Prometto" –Promise

"Bensi"- Very well

"Grazie signore," – thank you sir

"Buon giorno angelo delicato. Buona fortuna."- Good day delicate angel. Good luck.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! SPRING BREAK! That means update:)

Keep R&R

* * *

Its 5:45 and I am following Charlotte down a familiar corridor towards the throne room. She came knocking on my door about two hours ago demanding I look "spectacular" for tonight's meeting.

She shoved me into the shower, did some gentle makeup, formed my hair into soft curls and secured it out of my face with a black bow on the back of my head. She then physically made me put on an ivory dress with black lace accents and black bow waistband. It hits just above my knees and has a sweet heart neckline with short sleeves that are a tad bit puffy.

She gave me black ballet flats and pulled me out the door.

"Seriously, I look ridiculous," I complain for the millionth time.

"I'm not a doll, and I look like a three year old."

She gave me a stern look.

"No. You look well presented."

"Yes, with bows. And does the Volturi care for any other colors, I mean really it's like you guys wish you were part of Dracula's cult," I say looking at my all black and white outfit. Since I arrived I haven't been dressed in anything but dark unenthusiastic colors.

"Dracula is a silly human fairytale. The Volturi is all real and well poised," She said dragging me swiftly up to the familiar entrance.

"I don't think is a fairytale, it's more of a nightmare. Hence the comparison," I retort feeling my stomach clench. The throne room always means bad news. Charlotte gave me a look that says behave all on its own and pulls the big doors open exposing the full throne room.

I look around; the room is packed full with vampires. My head is beginning to throb trying to detect all the special powers in the room. I have never seen this many bloodsuckers in one room.

"There is our guest of honor."

_Aro._ He walks forward smiling at me. He grips Charlottes hand in his and a couple of seconds later nods. She zooms off to join a man who must be her mate because he nuzzles her hair and gives her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance.

I turn my attention to Aro who is suddenly about a foot away. He reaches his hand out bowing slightly and says,

"Shall we?"

I look at him confusion spreading across my face, he keeps his polite grin.

"I guess," I respond looking at his eyes fearfully. I place my hand in his waiting palm and his hand closes around me like a trap. I flinch and he chuckles whispering into my ear.

"Now is not a time to fear me bambina."

I shiver as his cool breath tickles my ear. He leads me up to the steps where his brothers sit, Caius on the right and Marcus on the left. He lets my hand fall and takes a seat in his throne.

"Take a seat," he says directing my attention to the top step next to where he sits.

"May I sit on the other side?" I question looking to the side of his throne located by Marcus. Caius sneers looking at Aro to see what he will do, Marcus looks the other way.

"I wonder, Why my sweet?" Aro says looking at me intently almost begging me to back down. But I won't, not that easily.

"Because, I don't like him," I say nodding toward the direction of Caius. I see Caius scoff in the corner of my eye and I smile.

"Tsk, tsk," Aro scolds picking up both my hands in his. I look down.

"Look at me," he says softly.

I don't need to be told twice, I look up at him and he is smiling. He seems amused!

"Sit."

His eyes go dark and the grin falls from his face. He drops my hands and points to the spot on my right… Next to Caius.

I sit down slowly my back partly on the foot of his throne.

"Good evening everyone," Aro says to the room standing up from his seat.

"Master," the whole room says bowing toward the "superior" three.

"This is Skylarinna Rose Davenport for those of you that are not aware. She has been with us for the past four days, and for the most part has made her presence known," Aro said smiling back at me along with everyone else in the room.

I blush and look down at my hands.

"Now she shows restraint," Aro says sarcastically laughing.

"Anyway, she has yet to join us in our little… what shall we call it... Festival," he said receiving a few chuckles in the crowd.

I look around baffled. Something is going to happen, and I have a feeling it's not going to be fun.

"She will get first pick," Aro says simply and turns to face me. He offers his hand to help me get up and I accept.

"Are you famished?" He questioned gazing into what use to be my golden eyes but have faded to a dirty brown color.

"Um… Yeah, I mean I guess so. I haven't had any nourishment since I got here," I say wondering where this came from.

"Bunon!" He responded and turned toward the big doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Heidi," he calls at a normal tone, but she of course heard him.

A beautiful beyond imagine women comes through the grand entrance and following her are… _Humans?_

"Welcome!" Aro says happily to the group.

They must be tourist; they are snapping photos and pointing around to different things unaware of where they are. There is a range of ages, everything from a newborn baby to a couple that must be over seventy.

"Have you picked yet?" Aro whispers in my ear.

I gasp. He intends to feed on all of them. I stare out at the innocent people in front of me.

"No," I whisper shaking my head. My eyes catch a little blonde girl hiding behind her mother's leg. Children always see danger first.

"Well, you better hurry. They are starting to get anxious," he replies misunderstanding me.

"No," I say louder backing away wide eyed. I bump into his throne and trip falling on the floor.

"Oh dear," Aro says gazing down at me. He turns toward his guard,

"Feed dear ones."

The big doors shut and screams erupt. The scent of blood fills the room, and my throat starts to burn. I have to get out of here. I quickly pick myself off the floor and turn to run toward the back door that I have located. A firm hand grabs my arm.

"What are you doing," Aro says whipping me around to face him. I look up at him trying to hold my breath.

"I don't kill people," I plainly state trying to tune out all the screams echoing off the walls.

"What do you eat?" he questions eyes bearing down on me. He must not have picked this small amount of information up when he was digging through my mind.

"Mostly human food, and if I need blood I get it from animals," I say hoping he won't fight me on this and just let me go.

"Oh, that won't do," he says ginning and drags my fighting body back to the main floor.

Venom begins to pool my mouth and I hold my breath. There is a woman yelling for her daughter, I recognize her as the little blonde girl's mother. Aro walks up pulling me along and the lady looks at him terrified—much like I have done. He keeps his hold on me as he roughly grabs her by the neck and digs his teeth into her pulsing vein. She whimpers and then collapses to the ground as he releases his hold. She screams as the venom creates its burning allusion, I stare in terror. Aro lets go of my arm and circles behind me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Feed, Skylarinna," he says pushing down on me forcing me to my knees. I unconsciously reach up to my burning throat. The woman continues to shriek.

_Control yourself, _I think to myself, _I will not give in._

Aro crouches next to me and moves my dark curls from my cheek and behind my ear.

"You don't have to be strong cara," he whispers "You must be starved."

I look at him a tear escaping and running down my cheek. I just now noticed that the room is silent. I look around and see everyone watching attentively. I glance up to the thrones and they are empty. I spot Caius leaning against a pillar cleaning dried blood off his face, but Marcus is nowhere to be found. I turn my attention back to the evil man beside me and force myself to swallow.

"You have taken everything from me. Everything. Why can't I just keep this one thing?"

He tilts his head in curiosity and just as I think he might give in his eyes turn the coldest I have ever seen and says,

"Leave us."

I turn my gaze back to the ground and notice that the hem of my dress is soaked red. I feel the rush air as I am left in the room filled with bloodless corpses and the two devils themselves. A few seconds past, the only sound is the soft whimpers of the women in front of me. I close my eyes tightly and take a deep breath, thinking of anything but the situation I am in. I bite my quivering lip as more tears begin to stream down my face, I don't care if I look weak.

A hand touches my chin and turns my head, I open my eyes. Aro grasps my face between his two hands and uses his thumbs to clear my cheeks of my silent tears.

"She is going to die anyways my pet. Someone has to do it," he says softly.

Caius pushes off the pillar he was leaning against and makes his way over to us kicking lifeless bodies out of his way.

"But it won't be me," I say grinding my teeth and push hard against his chest taking him by surprise. I scoot back my dress acting as a mop to all the blood on the ground tarnishing the white turning it into something evil and dark.

I collide with Caius's legs and he reaches down grabbing me by my hair, my hands shoot up pulling uselessly against his hold. He yanks me back to where I had been, my knees dragging against the ground as I try to fight. He released his hold but stays standing behind me.

"You need to feed, you're getting weak," Caius spat at me "Not to mention you have already killed, a family member none the less."

"I did not kill him," I say furiously. I think of my poor brother's face, I didn't kill him, but it was my fault.

"I wasn't talking about your bloody brother, I was talking about Amelia. Your grandmother," he responded

"How do you know about that?" I question glancing over at Aro who is now standing on the opposite side of me watching his brother anguish me.

"Never the matter. I wonder do you blame yourself for your beloved Nathaniel's death," Caius said. I could hear the mockery in his voice.

"Please. Stop," I say closing my eyes.

_Focus Skylar. He is trying to break you. Don't let him._

"Per Favore! Stop the burning!" the lady was screaming.

I tried covering my ears as hard as I could but I can still hear Caius's ridicule.

"Because I would agree with you. It is your fault… Just like it's your fault that this woman is suffering," he said walking over to kneel beside me.

"She would have died with little pain, but now," he traced her face with his fingers and she let out a little sigh. Probably due to his icy touch reacting with the flame happening inside of her.

"Shhhh," he shushed her. He picked up her wrist and held it up to his mouth and bit rather gently. He then glanced at my fearful eyes, and faster then I could processes he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him restraining me against his chest. He tried to press the lady's arm into my mouth but I turned my head locking my jaw.

Aro came rushing over and grabbed my head leaning me back so that I was lying over Caius's leg my face pointed upward. He held my forehead with one hand and tried to pry my jaw open with the other. Caius had a fixed grip on my wrists and was holding the open wound up to my mouth.

My jaw released against my own will, and the woman's wrist was shoved into my mouth. Blood began to pool in my mouth and the agonizing burn in my throat became so strong that I had to swallow. It felt so good.

I began drinking no gulping down what felt and tasted like liquid gold. Aro and Caius both released their hold and I turned putting my weight on my knees never stopping the flow of the warmth down my throat. I was leaning over gripping the lady's arm greedily wanting every drop.

"Good girl," Aro said stroking my hair.

I continued to devour the sweet liquid until the vein that supplied it went dry. I opened my eyes and snapped back into reality. I touched my mouth and pulled my hand staring down at fresh blood. No. I got to my feet and scrambled backwards to fast that I fell. I looked at what I tripped over and saw the pale woman's face that I had just sucked the life out of. I sucked in a strangled gasp. Looking up I saw Aro smiling.

"Don't you feel better young one?" He said starring at me triumphantly.

"You're a monster," I managed to say through sobs.

"So are you," Caius said from behind me.

I looked across the room and saw the little girl bright blue eyes open wide and blonde hair splayed out beneath her covered in blood.

He might just be right.

* * *

Talk about a favorite theme of mine (Fall From Innocence)!

I know I promised Alec in this chapter but I didn't want to rush this scene because I feel like this is a major part of the story... She lost some of her self in this chapter:(

Anyway I PROMISE, Alec will become an influence in the next chapter! And it will be up by the end of spring break:)

Also, I haven't made a decision should Alec and her have a "thing" or not? I would love for some input:)

Any other thoughts are great as well3


	13. Chapter 13

I'm running as fast as possible down the hallway to my bedroom. I had darted from the throne room without being excused, but I don't care. I just killed someone. A woman. A mother. I picture my mom's poor face in the alley the night she had been killed. The lady this evening had been more worried about her daughter, just like my mother had been years ago.

I let out a gut wrenching sob as I manage to enter my room slamming the door shut. I slide down against the closed door and lean my head back crying almost as hard as when I watched my family die. I bring my hand up to wipe my tears and struggle to breath when I catch the sight of my blood covered skin.

I rise from the floor quickly and practically run to the bathroom.

I'm close to collapsing when I see my reflection in the wide mirror. My eyes are deer like, giant and black, my hair is tangled and has fallen from the bow. What use to be an elegant dress is now torn and covered in red, and I somehow lost a shoe.

I look at my body and see dark marks where I had been grabbed forcefully. The most evident is the bruise along my jaw line where Aro had forced my mouth open. My last concern is my bruises at this point. They have just taken another part of me. I killed her, sucked her dry.

I let out another angry sob and scream.

I bring my hands roughly to my face. I rub viciously trying to remove the dried blood and still wet tears. I accidentally scratch my cheek in the process, but ignore the pain.

The blood won't come off, I have a feeling it will stay there forever just to remind me of my indecency.

"Hey, I found this in the hallway. I thought you might want it ba…"

I look up and see a young man's startled reflection in the mirror. He is about my age, and a little taller than me. His hair is a tad long covering his forehead in a side sweep and is a few shades lighter than my own. His eyes are deep red and he is staring at me, holding my missing shoe in his hands.

I look away from him and continue my harsh treatment to my face.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't do that it will never come off that way," hey says dropping the shoe and pulling my hands from my face. He turns me to face him and our eyes lock for a brief moment. My heart stops.

He reaches for a wash cloth and turns the sink on.

"Let me help you," he utters. I look away and so he picks me up and places me on the counter. He reaches for the towel and puts it under the running water. He reaches hesitantly toward my face and brushes my hair back and out of my face. Then slowly he touches the warm cloth against my cheek and begins to gently wipe off the blood. I sit still avoiding eye contact with him as he continues to wash my face, arms, and then my hands.

When he is finished he places the blood soaked rag into the sink and walks out of the room. I stay put, stationary looking intently at the wall.

He returns holding a bundle in his hands. He helps me off the counter and walks behind me. I freeze when I feel him grab my zipper and unzip my dress. He hands me the clothing he had grabbed.

"Put this on," he tells me and walks out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

I obey. I take off my dress and reach for the clothing he picked out. I blush as I see that he even managed to pick out a fresh pair of panties. I pull a large baggy black t-shirt over my head and put on a pair of sweat pants that I have to roll up at the waist band. I let out a choked up breath and walk toward the door.

He is back over to me in a flash and pulls me back into the bathroom where he proceeds to brush my tangled hair, and tends to the scratch on my cheek. He then drags me back to the bedroom and leads me to my bed pulling the covers over my stiff body. He pushes me back so my head rests on the soft pillow and mummers the word,

"Sleep."

And with that he leaves turning the lights off as he goes. I don't protest and let the dark take me.

* * *

I wake the next morning with a knock against my door reminding me to be in the study at seven. I glance over at the clock on my wall and see its six. I shiver remembering last night and force myself to push it to the back of my mind.

I take a shower and dress myself in a casual pair of dark skinny jeans and emerald silk loose tank covering it with a black cardigan. I pull my wavy long hair into a secure high pony tail, and observe my bandaged cheek.

Mystery boy had put a large band-aid over my scratch, and it looks ridicules. I rip it off wincing as the sticky back pulls my skin. I observe the miniscule scratch along my cheek bone and manage to give a little chuckle at his overreaction. I still appreciate his concern though…

I finally find a pair of normal sneakers in my closet and pull them on my feet. I finally run out the door in direction of the study.

I reach the study door at about a quarter past seven, because I had mistakenly taken a wrong turn and ended up in an unknown location. I had to back track and find my mistake.

I'm hoping that whomever this Alec guy is that he won't mind, but knowing how the Volturi tend to be, I bet he will make it out to be the end of the world.

I swing the door open not bothering to knock and see the boy from last night gazing out the window. He turns around.

"Nice of you to show up," he says glaring at me.

I stare back in awe, is he the kind and loving man that had helped me last night? I recognize his gorgeous features and his voice but his attitude has changed.

"I got lost," I say defensively.

"Really?" he questions looking at me with sarcastic filled pity.

I return his earlier glare.

"I suppose you aren't the brightest so I will accept your excuse," he says grinning to himself.

"Excuse me. I resent th…"

"Enough, I have been asked to train you in front of Master Aro today, so you will follow me," he says cutting me off. He walks past me, my eyes burning at him.

"No. I don't want to see his face ever again," I say simply.

Alec turns around to face me.

"I know you hold little girly grudges against him, but I have been ordered to…"

"Girly grudges? You think that's what this is about? You're an idiot! He is a monster, maybe even the devil himself. I hate him more than I think is possible," I retort and Alec's face turns even more serious.

"You interrupted me, and you shouldn't talk about our Master that way."

"He is not my Mas…"

"I don't want to hear it," he says holding a look that suggest he is way beyond his age.

I look away annoyed. He continues to speak.

"Now, I don't want to add any more bruises to your already purple body. So are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to tow you there?"

He gives me a stern look and I exhale admitting defeat.

"Fine," I respond and begin to walk past him when he grabs my arm.

"One more thing," he says pausing waiting for me to look at him.

I turn my gaze to his grinning face.

"You have to love, to be able to hate."

I roll my eyes and pull my arm from his grasp giving him a look full of loathsome.

* * *

"Skylarinna, get up," Alec said point blankly.

I had been thrown to the floor by Felix loosing yet another mock fight. Aro was chuckling delightfully.

Seriously! This is an unfair fight! He is more than twice my size! I have been being thrown around for the last hour, and I am done.

"I surrender."

"Really? I was just starting to be amused," Alec tells me.

I look at his shiny dress shoes as he walks in front of my face.

"Yeah, I am happy I could be of service," I sarcastically reply as I push myself off the ground to take a look around the room. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Aro, and Alec are all holding back there laughter.

I take a moment to glare at each one of them, except for Aro. I haven't even acknowledged at him today.

When he had tried to exchange pleasantries earlier, I simply gave him the silent treatment staring at the floor.

He responded with a whisper in my ear,

'_That's alright my pet. I will let you win this one.'_

Which infuriated me because I feel even though he admitted defeat, he still won.

"Perhaps we should move onto her mental talents Alec," Aro said. I could feel his eyes on me.

Alec gave a firm nod.

"Yes Master."

"Skylarinna, we are going to test your mental abilities. From what I collect, you have the power to steal others powers and use it as your own, along with the ability to potentially block someone's gift from affecting you. Correct?" Alec stated looking at me demanding me to answer.

"That is correct," I reply.

"You have already shown us a preview of your abilities, demonstrated your first night on my sister," Alec said receiving a growl from the little Jane who was standing beside Aro.

"And I must warn you. You are to not use your powers without the Masters authorization, or in the case of an emergency. Do you understand?" Alec said giving me a strict glare full of warning.

"You ought to be joking!" I say angrily.

"No. I am not joking. If you fail to follow this rule you will be punished."

"I can't believe this! I am not even part of your guard," I say witnessing Alec become even more impatient than before.

"I never agreed to join."

Alec strolls casually up to me and looks me dead in the eye, I avert my gaze.

"You will. Soon enough," he utters making my spine shiver.

I decide to hold back my rude interjections assuming I would be punished. I am not in the mood to be hit on more today.

A long awkward pause happens when Alec turns his attention to Aro receiving a nod and smile.

"So like I said, you have shown your ability to be effective on my sister and we are going to test that. But first I would like to test my own…"

"Is she really your sister?" I question getting distracted by their similar features.

Alec and Jane both look at me strangely.

"Or do you just call her that?" wondering if it's like how Aro, Caius, and Marcus call each other brothers.

"You interrupted me again. But yes we are twins, both turned the same day by Master Aro himself. He created us for our powers," Alec answered while he bowed to Aro as if to say his thanks. I cringe in disgust.

"What is your power?" I ask getting Alec's attention again but just when he was about to answer.

"Alec."

Alec appeared before Aro with a questioning expression.

"If she has interrupted you more than once," Aro said pausing to turn his red eyes to my frozen body.

"Then perhaps, may I suggest a consequence," he said and Alec gave him an aware nod.

"Yes Master."

"Sister."

Jane stepped forward

"Of course brother," she replied knowing his desires. A smile rose to her lips.

"Oh, hell no," I whispered.

I winced as I felt her power hit me but my body didn't absorb it. Instead I reflected it, not only back to the little witch, but to everyone else in the room.

Felix, Alec, Aro, and Jane were all squirming in agony as I worked to intensify the pain. Just when I was starting to have fun someone restrained me with an arm wrapping around my chest and a hand covering my eyes.

I began struggling against their hold but couldn't escape and I lost my hold on Jane's power. I heard angry growls and hisses from the room, but even more disturbing I heard a laugh coming from who I could only assume to be Aro.

"Brother, if she continues to be this difficult I don't see why we keep her. I would suggest destroying her like I said in the very beginning of this mess."

The voice speaking is the one holding me and I recognize the voice as belonging to Caius. I begin to fight his hold on me even more but he doesn't even budge.

"Destroy her? After what just happened?" Aro questioned excitement in his voice.

Caius's grip tightens on me as I manage to release my hands and start to claw at his hand that is being used as a blindfold.

"Yes Aro, she is a danger to us and the vampire world," Caius replies disgust dripping of his words.

"Hardly, I think she is more of a gift to us. Her powers are beyond imaginable and are only getting stronger. Yes, her attitude and behavior might be an issue, but we can fix that in time. In fact I think it makes this whole situation a tad bit more amusing. Don't you?"

I heard Caius scoff at Aros words.

"She is impossible! She should be destroyed!"

I can hear the anger as Caius speaks trying to push reason into his brother.

"Let's not be hasty. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

I shift again uncomfortable not being able to see and being this close to Caius.

"Felix escort Miss. Davenport to her room, her lessons are done for today," Aro says as Caius pushes me away from him and I fall on the floor.

I have enough time to give Caius a defiant stare before Felix grabs me by the arm painfully dragging me out the door.

* * *

Aro's POV

"Brother, I am serious this has gotten out of hand. I have not seen that girl make any improvements since she got here. She will be the end to us," Caius scolds me walking up to where I am standing.

Alec and Jane are about to exit and I call out.

"Alec, stay for a moment."

He kisses his sister on the forehead and tells her to meet him in the library and she zooms off.

"Obviously you have not been watching," I tell Caius and he gives me his sneer that children cringe from, but I just pass it off.

Alec walks up to us and stands waiting patiently, as a child should.

"She drank human blood last night," I say looking my brother in the eye.

"We forced her to."

"No we encouraged her. She wanted to drink, but she was struggling with her morals. She continued to drink after we released are hold. Did she not?" I counter argue.

"I don't believe she has morals, she won't even obey our orders," he says with repulsion.

"She is learning. You see how she flinches whenever we move, and how she doesn't look us in the eye. She fears us brother. She knows she is below us and she has started to back down. She is fighting yes, but she is fighting less than when she first arrived. I believe that she will soon begin to truly respect us," I explain with excitement reflecting in my eyes.

"If you say so Aro. But I am still not so sure," Caius says giving up the fight.

I love it when I make him back down; it shows me just how much control I actually do have.

"I believe it's time we put some of our trust into other hands."

"Like Chelsea?" Caius questions curiously.

"Yes, but I haven't thought of a way to make it so Skylarinna can't use Chelsea's power against us. So I thought we should start smaller," I say turning my attention to Alec.

"Me sir? What am I to do?" the young boy questions me.

"It has come to my attention that last night you tended to our little guest while she was in a moment of distress. Is that true?" I ask him.

My accusation makes him nervous.

"Yes Master, but I only did what I would have done for anyone else. I didn't mean anything b…"

I cut him off.

"It does not matter my son. I do not care what you did. But I think you might have created a bond with the girl and I would like you to strengthen that. Use it to our advantage, give her a reason to stay and trust us," I instruct him carefully.

"Yes Master. But I fear I might have broken any bonds today, with trying to punish her and all," Alec says.

"You can repair them. You are a clever boy, use that mind of yours. Get Miss. Skylarinna to trust you and make the Volturi seem more tempting."

He looks at me like I have given him the hardest task possible, but I know he would never complain. I know his kind heart does not like to fool with people's emotions, but he is the perfect person for the job.

"Am I clear Alec?"

"Yes Master."

"Good boy. You are free to go," I tell him and he bows toward both Caius and me and exits the door.

I begin to follow him when Caius stops me,

"You think it will work?"

"I do."

And I leave him. Thinking to myself how clever I am, the girl will be mine and when it happens she will never know how much she used to despise me… I will be her true master.


End file.
